general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Grow Bougainvillea
Bougainvillea bursts forth with colourful flowers from spring to autumn. Bougainvillea plants are a beloved addition to many gardens. If you're keen to add them to your garden, this article provides a guide to growing them successfully. Category:Growing Flowers Steps # Give bougainvillea plants well-drained, gravelled, poor soil. If you are growing them in a pot, see the specific instructions below. # Position the bougainvillea plant in the best place. Bougainvillea is a sun-lover and it will grow best in a full sun position, in the open, facing due North (in southern hemisphere) and due north (northern hemisphere). Heat is not an issue for bougainvillea. # Water sparingly. Bougainvillea plants weaken with too much watering, ending up with all leaf growth in place of flowers. # Fertilise regularly. Feed the plant a fertiliser high in phosphate and water this in well around the roots. If the plant is growing too vigorously, however, cut back on the fertiliser. # Prune. Bougainvillea plants are prolific growers and need good pruning to force blooming instead: #*Wait for the first colorful bracts to form and fall in spring #*Once they fall, prune excess growth #*Fertilise. This will cause new bloom on the shorter flowering spurs #*Repeat during the flowering season as needed. # Train the bougainvillea. Bougainvillea plants need support to cover a wall, fence, or other area. Create rows of wire or string against the surface that you want covered. Tuck the bougainvillea branches behind these guidance supports at regular intervals. Keep a close eye on growth and adjust as necessary until the bougainvillea starts covering the wall or other surface. Container Growing # Choose the right sized container. There are some essential requirements: #*Choose a pot that is at least 30cm-40cm wide. #*Choose a heavy pot. This will prevent the pot from blowing over in the rain. #Create a lot of drainage holes for the water to run through. Bougainvillea plants do not like having "wet feet". #Line the pot with broken pot pieces or gravel. #Fill with this mix: Mix 50/50 volcanic scoria with well decomposed compost and sand. #Grow outdoors only. Place the container somewhere outdoors, preferably in a location with adequate sunshine each day. If you cannot do this, or prefer to grow bougainvillea indoors, look for bougainvillea plants that can tolerate this. In cooler climates, it can be a good idea to let the plant overwinter indoors and keep it outdoors during summer. Tips *On the whole, bougainvillea is relatively pest-free. Worms, aphids, and moths might be an issue.Wikipedia, [Bougainvillea *Avoid over-watering bougainvillea; this can prevent flowering and at the worst can cause rot, decay, and destruction of the plant. Warnings *Some people can get a skin rash from pruning bougainvillea, similar to that from poison ivy.Wikipedia, [Bougainvillea Wear gloves and sleeve protectors when pruning. Things You'll Need *Fertiliser high in phosphate *If potting: volcanic scoria, decomposed compost, sand and container (large) Related Tips and Steps *How to Create a Rustic Flower Garden *How to Identify Wild Flowers *How to Care for Flowers *How to Wire Vines to Trellises *Brighten Up Your Life With Bougainvillea Sources and Citations *Wikipedia on Bougainvillea. Category:Answered questions